Web Novel Chapter 250
|romaji= |title= }} '| | }} is the 250th chapter of the Web Novel Series and the third Character Introduction of the series. __TOC__ Brunhild Dukedom ; |Mochizuki Touya}} A high school freshman who ended up in another world due to God’s mistake (at time of introduction). He is the type who goes with the flow without making much of a fuss. Doesn’t read the mood unconsciously, and makes terrible decisions without hesitation. Has an inexhaustible supply of magic power, possesses all magic attributes, can use all null magic and various non-standard magic. After gaining divine power which advanced his evolution, he is worried about the possibility of going bald in the future every time his hair grows. Recently, he wears a mask and often introduces himself as the silver-masked Oni 「Shirogane」. Can more or less play a piano. Was born in the northern province (on the side of pacific ocean). ; The elder twin sister saved by Touya. A hand-to-hand Melleee fighter that fights using gauntlets on both hands. She is frank and has a straightforward personality. Can use a null magic for body strengthening, . Likes spicy food. Has a hobby of wearing cute clothes when no one is looking. Touya’s wife to be. Her personal frame gear is the hand-to-hand attack frame gear, Gerhilde. Get crushed with its Pile Bunker! Her theme color is red. ; The younger twin sister. A magician with fire, water, and light attributes. The light attribute is not her forte. If anything, she is poor at talking due to shyness/fear. However, she is bold at certain times. Likes sweet things. There are suspicions that she is a fujoshi. She turns out to be a skilled illustrator. Touya’s wife to be. Her theme color is blue. ; |Kokonoe Yae}} A samurai girl coming from a far eastern country Eashen which resembles Japan. Uses the word “gozaru”, often eats more than regular people. Though she has a diligent personality, she also has a gap in some respects. Her parent’s home is a swordsmen dojo school called “Kokonoe Shinmei Ryu”. Has huge hidden breasts. However, she is recently being troubled with forming her own self-taught fighting style. Has huge breasts that are usually hidden. Touya’s wife to be. Her personal machine is the Melleee combatant light frame gear, Schwertleite. It ends up wasting her katana on cutting dull things. Her theme color is purple. ; The princess of Kingdom of Belfast. 12 years old (at time of introduction). She has odd eyes: the right one is blue, the left one is green. Possesses magic eyes which see through the true nature of people. Possesses magic attributes of wind, earth, and dark. Proficient with bows and arrows. Fell in love with Touya at first sight and forcibly intruded upon him. The chairman of the "Bride Conference". Recently, her magic eye is evolving. Touya’s wife to be. Her theme color is silver. ; The third imperial princess of Regulus Empire. Same age as Yumina. Was saved by Touya and fell in love with him during the mutiny in the empire. A twin swords user. Is on good terms with Yumina. Has a talent in cooking. She hates to lose quite much. Touya’s wife to be. Her theme color is green. ; Nickname is Sue. 10 years old (at time of introduction). She was saved by Touya’s group at the time when she was attacked by assassins. A niece of the King of Belfast. Full of innocent curiosity. She was rescued by Touya when she was aimed at by the foolish Prince of Lihnea. Lately, she is being taught light attribute magic by Leen. Touya’s wife to be. Her personal machine is the defensive armed frame gear, Ortlinde. Combining with its support mechas, it eventually transforms into massive frame gear, Ortlinde Overlord. This is the key to victory! Her theme color is yellow. ; The first princess of Knight Kingdom of Lestia. Due to her excellence at sword techniques, she is being called "The Knight Princess". Was saved by Touya when she was attacked by the Phrases, and fell in love with him at first sight. Has a habit of considerably stuttering while she talks when she’s strongly agitated. On good terms with Yae. Touya’s wife to be. Her personal machine is the Melleee combatant heavy frame gear, Siegrune. It has Knight's Code of Chivalry. Her theme color is Orange. ; The former head of the Fairy Tribe. She is currently an interim royal magician of Brunhild. She has been living for quite a long time even though she has a youthful appearance. Self-proclaims to be 612 years old. A genius at magic. Charlotte’s Master. Likes to ridicule people. Possess all attributes of magic except for the dark attribute. Touya’s wife to be. Her theme color is black. ; The girl whom Touya picked up in Eashen. She had lost her memory, but have regained it back. Her real name is Farnese Forneus. The daughter of the Overlord of Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. Has horns growing on her head. Terrifyingly skillful at singing. Touya’s wife to be. Her theme color is pink. ; A stuffed toy in a form of bear that was created by Leen and is moving as if it’s alive due to . It still keeps on moving having piled up improvements in a span of 200 years. With those movements, she can be placed on the same level as actors who rely on their performance rather than good looks. Paula… a dreadful child! ; Touya’s first summoned beast. The ruler of beasts being called as the “White Emperor” acting as a protector of grand roads and the western direction. A divine beast. Usually, makes sure not to stand out in a size of tiger cub companion. It was recently revealed that she is a female. ; and Touya’s second summoned beasts. The two of them are combined as one. A divine beast being called as the “Black Emperor”. The ruler of scaled beasts. Capable of manipulating water. Sango is a tortoise while Kokuyou is a serpent. Sango is female, and Kokuyou is male (though at heart he is female). ; Touya’s third summoned beast. A divine beast being called as the “Flame Emperor”. The ruler of birds. She is flashy on the outside but has a calm character on the inside. Kougyoku is also a female. ; Touya’s fourth summoned beast. A divine beast being called “Blue Emperor”. The blue dragon ruler. Is on bad terms with Kohaku due to her cynical traits. Luli is female as well. ; |Mochizuki Karen}} The love goddess on the ground. Calls herself Touya’s older sister. Remains in Brunhild under the justification of capturing a subordinate god who escaped from God’s World. Adds ~nanoyo at the end of her sentences. A splendid good-for-nothing. ; |Mochizuki Moroha}} The sword goddess on the ground. Calls herself Touya’s second older sister. Has taken the duty of being a sword advisor to the knight order of Brunhild. Although she has a gallant character, she is a bit of a natural airhead. ; Butler of the Mochizuki household. His original duty was looking after His Majesty The King of Belfast. The older brother of Leim, the butler of Ortlinde household. A perfect butler. ; The first maid. A truly diligent maid licensed by maid guild. Her true colors are that she was a member of secret intelligence unit "Espion" from Belfast, but nowadays she belongs to Brunhild officially. As a maid, she is also first-class. ; The second maid. A light-hearted maid licensed by maid guild. She used to be a member of secret intelligence unit "Espion" from Belfast, but now she belongs to Brunhild same as Lapis. Her forte is throwing knives. Has enormous breasts. ; The third maid. Since very young, she was living and pickpocketing in royal capital, but after meeting with Touya, he took her in. As a matter of fact, she is a descendant of a noble in Regulus Empire. 8 years old (at the time of introduction). ; Gardener of the Mochizuki household. Later becomes an exclusive gardener to the Brunhild royal palace. The husband of Claire. Has recently started to take care of the Sakura trees. ; A cook of the Mochizuki household. Later becomes the chief cook of the Brunhild royal palace. Based on Touya’s knowledge, reproduces various cuisine. The wife of Julio. ; The gatekeeper of the Mochizuki household. A former heavy infantryman of Kingdom of Belfast. He currently guards the embassy of Brunhild Dukedom in Kingdom of Belfast. ; The gatekeeper of the Mochizuki household. A former light cavalryman of Kingdom of Belfast. He currently guards the embassy of Brunhild Dukedom in Kingdom of Belfast. ; The manager of Sky Garden, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Cesca. Wears maid clothes. Her frame number is 23. Tells erotic jokes when opens her mouth. ; The manager of Workshop, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Rosetta. Wears work clothes. Her frame number is 27. Contractor of Babylon development. The most reliable one due to various circumstances. She recently has become mecha anime fan. ; The manager of Alchemy Building, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Flora. Wears nurse clothes. Her frame number is 21. A nurse with huge breasts. Makes suspicious medicines. ; The manager of Hangar, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Monica. Wears camouflaged clothes. Her frame number is 28. A foul-mouth . The most knowledgeable in the skills needed to handle the Frame Gears among other Babylon Sisters. Often hangs out with Rosetta. Dislikes Tika. ; The manager of Rampart, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Liora. Wears a blazer. Her frame number is 20. The oldest among Babylon robots. Also acted as night partner for Professor Babylon. Inexperienced with men. ; The manager of Tower, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Noel. Wears jersey. Her frame number is 25. Sleeps most of the times. Eats while she lies down. Tends to find most things troublesome due to being a lazy person in general. ; The manager of Library, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Fam. Wears a sailor suit. Her frame number is 24. A book junkie. Hates when she is being interrupted during her reading. ; The manager of Storehouse, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Parshe. Wears a shrine maiden costume. Her frame number is 26. A klutzy girl that even she herself is not aware of. The number of her careless mistakes is big huge. Falls down a lot. ; The manager of Laboratory, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Tika. Wears a lab coat. Her frame number is 22. She looks like a decent person but actually a hardcore lolicon. ; A female genius professor of an ancient civilization, despite being a pervert. Had created various artifacts and the sky stronghold Babylon. A possessor of all magic attributes the same as Touya. Likes to make fun of people. A homosexual, or she possibly swings both ways. She has her brain transplanted to body number 29, and revived after 5000 years passed. Therefore, she now have an appearance of 10 years old girl. She has becomes robot anime fan. ; A rabbit beastwoman. A petite redheaded former soldier of Mismede. Was supposed to play an active role initially in reality. Made a reentry after some changes to the gender since it was pitiful. Became the Commander of the Brunhild Knight Order in one go. Lately, she starts to fit into that role. The is her cherished machine. ; A wolf beastwoman. A younger sister of Garn, a commanding officer of the guards of Mismede. A former soldier of Mismede, and a dual sword user same as her older brother. Doesn’t mind small details due to her composed personality. Becomes a Vice-Commander of Brunhild Knight Order. The is her cherished machine. ; A fox beastman. A former soldier of Mismede. Nephew of Olba Strand, a trade merchant from Mismede. Happens to be a male cousin to Olga and Arma. Has a diligent personality, strict to himself as well as to other people. Becomes a Vice-Commander of Brunhild Knight Order same as Norue. The is his cherished machine. ; A shinobi follower of Masanobu Kousaka, one of the elite four of Takeda. A Kunoichi. Currently, she is a leader of the secret service of Brunhild. Commands the former shinobi called Suppa "The Spy". She can use ninjutsu which is different from magic. ; A female dark elf from Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. She was saved by Touya and become a knight of Brunhild Knight Order. Can operate shield as the main weapon for sword technique. The personal guard of Sakura. ; The mother of Sakura. A human. She moved to Brunhild along with her daughter and become a principal in the state-school. She came from Felzen. ; |Kousaka Masanobu}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A considerably sharp person. He is currently the prime minister of Brunhild and Touya’s advisor. ; |Baba Nobuharu}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A stern Grandpa with a giant beard. Has a sharp tongue. He is currently an adviser to the knight order of Brunhild. ; |Naitou Masatoyo}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A person who doesn’t stand out; has a gentle face. He is currently a chief of the agriculture and construction agency at Brunhild. ; |Yamagata Masakage}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A sharp-eyed Old-man covered with wounds all over his body. A battle fanatic. He is currently a battle instructor to the knight order of Brunhild. ; A magic creature in a picture frame which has been stored in the Storehouse of Babylon. Capable of converting an image placed (inside the frame) into a reflection. The frame is her real body. Can make light objects float. She is basically the "Alive Frame". ; Real name is d'Artagnan. A summoned beast cat which is summoned by Sakura. A cat knight. He taking control of the cats in Brunhild. Was appointed to escort Fiana, Sakura's mother. ; A female adventurer rescued in the Rabbi Desert. Has brown skin and ash-colored hair. Talks in a manly way. Later enrolls into the Brunhild Knight Order. ; A male adventurer rescued in the Rabbi Desert. War axe user. Later enrolls into the Brunhild Knight Order. ; A knight belonging to the Brunhild Knight Order. A plant type demonkin known as “Alraune”. Helps with the field work during her day offs. ; A knight belonging to the Brunhild Knight Order. An Ogre demonkin. Has a reddish brown skin, a height of three meters, a large build, and two growing horns. A strong man with a gentle character. ; A member of the Brunhild Knight Order. A youth from a vampire clan. Was born in the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. Dislikes blood despite being a vampire. ; A member of Brunhild Knight Order. A former adventurer born from Quint village in the Kingdom of Hannock. Doesn’t have much skill in the sword, but he’s quick on his feet. ; A poster girl of Silver Moon inn at Reflet Town. Was scouted by Touya and opened a branch of Silver Moon in Brunhild. A lively woman whose red ponytail matches her very much. Her age is around 20 years old. An expert at cooking. An “elder sister” type of character. On good terms with Aer from Parent coffee shop from the same town. Lately, she was able to open a second branch in Brunhild. ; A woman who was made into a slave by Zabun. She was released upon being saved by Touya. Currently, she has decided to work at Silver Moon in Brunhild. ; One of guild masters of the Adventurer Guild. A female elf. Judging by her appearance, she looks like a 20 year-old woman but by no means that is her true age. Has chosen to manage the guild branch that has recently been opened at Brunhild. Has also offered to establish dungeons to Brunhild. She loves tea. ; A cat beastwoman and a receptionist of the Adventurer Guild in Brunhild. Ends her sentences with ~nya. Kingdom of Belfast ; The present king of Kingdom of Belfast. The father of Yumina. Was saved by Touya when he was poisoned. A good king possessing a contradicting flexible and strict personality. Loves new things same as his younger brother. He, having initially aimed at making Touya the next king and retire comfortably, decided to try his best a little more for some time for the sake of Prince Yamato that has been recently born. ; The queen of Kingdom of Belfast. Mother of Yumina. Appears normal, but she's not. Had instigated Yumina towards Touya. ; The first prince of Kingdom of Belfast. The younger brother of Yumina. Has just been born. Touya is his godparent. ; A duke. The younger brother of the current king of Belfast. The father of Sue who is affectionate of her family. Brims with curiosity same as with his daughter. Loves new things. Addicted to shogi and bicycles. ; A duchess. Mother of Sue. A gentle and beautiful person. Her blindness caused by her illness has been cured by Touya. ; The butler of the Ortlinde household. His life was saved by Touya. Has served the royal family for generations with his older brother, Laim. ; Exclusive doctor of the royal family. Did not have the chance to appear a lot. ; One of the generals leading the army of the Kingdom of Belfast. Has a habit of strongly clapping on the backs of people due to his hearty personality. A Melleee fighter. Also known as "Flame Fist Leon". ; The second son of General Leon. Belongs to the first Knight Order of the kingdom. 21 years old (at time of introduction). A diligent person who doesn’t resemble his father. Had decided to marry Olga, an ambassador of Mismede. ; The royal court magician of Kingdom of Belfast. Tentatively the best magician in the kingdom. The type of person who becomes completely absorbed in something and doesn’t mind her surroundings. Changed her class into glasses magician after having received the translation glasses from Touya. A disciple of Leen. Lost her turn to appear due to her master. ; Vice-Commander of the Belfast Knight Order. Had received weapons enchanted with magic from Touya. ; A viscount of Belfast. A disciple of Jubei Kokonoe, Yae’s father. An expert swordsman. ; A noble who dislikes demi-humans. Schemed a king assassination plot. Resembles a toad. Lost his standing when his plan was exposed by Touya. ; An elder sister receptionist from the Adventurer Guild in the Belfast Royal Capital. A regular customer to the Moon Reader Cafe. Has a BL hobby. Kingdom of Mismede ; The beast king of Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastman. Likes to fight with battle enthusiasm. A user of null magic, . ; The queen of Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastwoman. ; First princess of Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastwoman. 10 years old (at the time of introduction). Got a stuffed toy during bingo tournament. ; First prince of Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastman. 9 years old (at the time of introduction). ; Second prince of Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastman. 6 years old (at the time of introduction). ; Prime Minister of Kingdom of Mismede. Thrown around at the whims of selfish His Majesty The Beast King. A worldly-wise man. A person from the winged tribe. ; Ambassador of Kingdom of Mismede. A fox beastwoman. Married to Lyon, a knight of Belfast and the second son general Leon. ; The younger sister of Olga. Same age as Yumina. 12 years old (at the time of introduction). On good terms with Yumina. ; Father to Olga and Arma. Capable commerce trader in Mismede. Rapidly thrives with Touya’s ideas. Appears at unexpected times and places. ; A wolf beastman. Commander of guard soldiers of Mismede. A dual sword user. The elder brother of Norue, Vice-Commander of Brunhild Knight Order. ; The chief of the village attacked by a black dragon. ; The actual royal magician of Mismede. Has been pushed onto the seat as the chief of the fairy tribe by Leen. Has not yet appeared. Refreese Imperium ; The Monarch of the Refreese Imperium. Resembles a certain Hollywood actor who performed the most botched detective. Has a shaved head and an easygoing character. ; The queen of Refreese Imperium. ; The first princess of Refreese Imperium. Writer of BL novels has a back-face name as Lilu Refreeze. Her work as a writer is hidden from parents as well. A day-dreamer. ; The crown prince of Refreese Imperium. 12 years old (at the time of introduction). A grown-up boy. ; Uncle to Elze and Linze, live in the town named Collete on the outskirts of Refreese. Manager of the plantation. Terribly frightened of nobles and their likes. Apparently, holds some trauma. ; Wife of Joseph. Gutsy mother. ; The eldest daughter of Joseph. Elze’s and Linze’s cousin. She is like an elder sister to both of them. ; The eldest son of Joseph. Has already become independent and left for another town. ; The second daughter of Joseph. ; The second son of Joseph. ; and The third and fourth daughters of Joseph. Twins. ; The third son of Joseph. ; The fifth daughter of Joseph. Regulus Empire ; The Emperor of Regulus Empire. Was saved by Touya from dying during the coup d’etat. Though it was supposed to be an illness, he has somehow recovered thanks to . ; The crown prince of Regulus Empire. A prince without any particular special trait. Was saved by Touya. ; The crown princess of Regulus Empire. ; The second princess of Regulus Empire. While studying abroad at Felzen, she fell in love at the first sight with the king and then got engaged. Her preferences of men is somewhat unusual. She is studying magic engineering. ; Nicknamed “Carol”. A member of third knight order of the empire, a knight of the second class. A user of a pair of swords as well as a descendant of "Kir Riettes the Twinblade", one of the twelve sword’s households of the empire. Happens to be Renne’s aunt. ; Black haired, one-eyed commander of the knight order of the empire. Received "Flame Spear" during the bingo tournament in Brunhild. ; Raised a coup by leading the army of the empire. He commanded an army of demons while possessing the "Imbibe Demon Bracelet" and the "Bracelet of Defense" but was defeated by Touya. ; Commander of the Western Imperial Army. Sheltered the crown prince during the time of the coup in the empire. Ramissh Theocracy ; The female pope of Ramissh Theocracy. Supports the theocracy while already passing an advanced age of 60 years old. Owner of the heterochromatic blue and green magic eyes capable of seeing the truth and falsehood. Was saved by Touya, and managed to meet world god. ; A priest sent by the theocracy to Brunhild. She was about to be executed as a result of her pointing out the discrepancies of Ramisshu’s doctrine after meeting with world god, but she was saved by Touya. Later became a Cardinal. ; A man resembling a dictator from somewhere with his small mustache and swept back black hair. Generally looks self-important. Had trapped the pope by using the speech uttered by Phyllis as a pretext. ; The elder sister of cardinal Zeon. Impersonated herself as the fake pope. Was aiming at the position of the pope together with her younger brother Zeon. ; A priest sent to Brunhild from the theocracy. Was driven out by Touya due to his high-handed attitude. Wears a wig. Eashen, the Land of Gods ; |Kokonoe Juubee}} Yae’s father. Master of the “Kokonoe Shimei Ryu” dojo for swordsmen. During his youth, he served under the father of the present Viscount Swordrick. He currently is a sword instructor to the Tokugawa household. ; |Kokonoe Nanae}} Yae’s mother. She served the Swordrick household during her youth same as with Jūbei. ; |Kokonoe Juutarou}} Yae’s elder brother. Although he is a gentle youth, he likes swordsmanship more than three meals a day. ; |Ayane}} A young maid serving the Kokonoe household. There are good vibes between her and Jūtaro. ; |Tokugawa Ieyasu}} One of the nine lords of Eashen. A man with a small mustache and fine build. ; |Yamamoto Kansuke}} A shady strategist working from the shadow of Takeda thanks to the "bracelet of immortality". Was defeated by Touya’s group. ; |Takeda Katsuyori}} The new and incompetent feudal lord of Takeda. ; |Oda Nobunaga}} The Oda territory feudal lord. He died in Honnoji Temple. ; |Akechi Mitsuhide}} The vassal of Oda house. Raised a rebellion and attacked Nobunaga but was killed by Hideyoshi. ; |Hashiba Hideyoshi}} Took over Oda territory, and schemed to rule Eashen. He was considered to be a man with monkey face but he was a genuine monkey. He was being manipulated by the subordinate god who took the shape of the golden gourd. ; |Fukushima Masanori}} The Hashiba army commander. He requested a man-to-man fight against the silver-masked Oni but he was defeated with 「Slip」. ; |Katou Nanigashi}} The Hashiba army commander. He was blown by Silver masked Oni’s 「Cyclone Storm」 without introducing himself. ; |Date Masamune}} The young Date territory feudal lord. Extravagant, and conspiracy lover. He is an ambitious person, but it is easily shown on his face. ; |Katakura Kojuurou}} The vassal who supports Masamune. A youth with fine face line who is precise in his retorts. Kingdom of Lihnea ; The prince of Kingdom of Lihnea. Although he was treated as the second prince, he was in fact the real first prince. A worldly-wise man who came to terms with being worked hard like a retainer to Zabun since his early years. Has upright personality. Holds affection for his mother. ; The king of Kingdom of Lihnea. Was doing as he was told by Wardoug who made use of Queen Aria as a shield. Has handed the throne over to Cloud and is currently in retirement. ; Cloud’s mother. She was being confined by Wardoug as a mean to rule the king as a puppet but was rescued by Touya’s group. ; The former Prime Minister of Lihnea that was driven away to a remote region after being ousted from the position by Wardoug, but later returns as prime minister once more to support Cloud. Although he has already passed 60 years of age, he still has a brawny build. ; A Melleee fighting maid who was ordered by Marquise Kopp to conceal herself in order to ensure the safety of Queen Aria. ; Although he had been treated as the first prince of Kingdom of Lihnea, he was in fact the fake one. Doesn’t allow things to be against his desires. He devoted himself to rampage as much as he liked but was later punished by being sold to a foreign country as a slave after the truth had been disclosed by Touya. ; The prime minister who was in control of Kingdom of Lihnea. He schemed to usurp the royal family but was degraded to being a slave similarly to Zabun. Looks entirely like a bulldog. Was confining Cloud’s mother. ; Although she was a queen of Kingdom of Lihnea, she at the same time bore a child with her cousin Wardoug and furthermore schemed to usurp the royal family. Was dropped to the level of a slave in the same manner as Zabune. Has body like a barrel. Knight Kingdom of Lestia ; The former king of the Knight Kingdom of Lestia (now, it's former-former king) and a former gold ranked adventurer. Was in fact adopted into the royal family as a son-in-law. A dirty old man whose raison d’etre is to touch the buttocks of women on their first meeting. ; The king of Knight Kingdom of Lestia (now it’s former king). A silver haired kind father who wishes happiness to his daughter. A diligent person when compared to Galen. ; An innocent looking Queen of Lestia. The mother of Reinhard and Hildegard and a kind mother. ; The first prince of Knight Kingdom of Lestia who is now a king. An elder brother to Hildegard and an admirably refreshing prince. Has a fiancee. Possesses the holy sword Lestia which has a recovery ability enchanted upon it. Roadmare Union ; The Hillside Province governor of Roadmare. After the Phrase invasion of Roadmare, she serves as doge of Roadmare Union as well. Calm yet impartial politician. ; The Hillside Province knights’ leader. Female Knight. It seems she missed the marriageable age and is getting a little impatient. ; The former governor of Roadmare’s Central Province, and doge. He was expelled from his seat because of his negligence on armed golems’ rampage and Bowman supervision. ; Roadmare’s magic engineer. He considers himself a genius, but he is not that much. Committing various crimes, he got decapitation punishment. Felsen Magic Kingdom ; The king of Felsen Magic Kingdom. Broadminded giant old man. Weapons maniac. He is engaged to Regulus’s second princess Ellicia. ; The prime minister of Felsen. A middle-aged man with the sharp look. ; Felsen's court magician. He is indifferent unless it is something of interest to him. ; The guild master for Felsen’s huge guild 「Mystic chamber of commerce and industry」 that run everything. Wears shady-looking sunglasses. ; The predecessor king of Felsen. The older brother of the present king. He lost his life while fighting with 「 」. Xenoahs Demon Kingdom ; The Overlord of Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. Although the demon king, he is Sakura’s father. Daughter-limited doting parent. He was thrust at with a letter of divorce by Sakura’s mother Fiana. ; Xenoahs’s first prince. Quite persistent but he seems stupid. ; Xenoahs’s second prince. Bookworm. Receiving the aftermath of Sakura's assassination attempt, he gives up his right to the throne. ; Spica’s Father. Dark Elf. The Overlord's close aide. The captain of the guards. ; Spica’s Mother. Dark Elf. ; The parent’s house of the second prince’s mother, the eldest son of the great merchant’s family Arnos. Planned the assassination of Sakura who was an obstacle. His involvement came to light because of Touya great efforts and disappeared with a public guillotine. Kingdom of Hannock ; A villager from Quint village in Kingdom of Hannock. A childhood friend of Paolo, a member of the Brunhild Knight Order. Divine Realm ; The God of the World. The perpetrator who sent Touya to this world. Basically a good . A ? An awfully good who manages a lot of worlds. Is he a ? ; Taking the form of a gourd, manipulated Hideyoshi the monkey, and schemed to rule Eashen. His true identity is a NEET god who can’t get any sort of work. He was defeated by Moroha, the god of swords, but he separated himself to one of his alter egos before disappearing and metastasized to somewhere. Others ; The owner of "Silver Moon" and the father of Micah. A red bearded man with a hearty personality. Has become totally addicted to shougi taught by Touya. Lately, it seems he has a good relationship with a widow. ; The shopkeeper managing the clothing shop "Fashion King Zanac" at Reflet Town. An unusual person of the world whom Touya met when he first came came to this world. He, being an unexpectedly shrewd person, has clients even in the royal capital. Unlikely to have a good naming sense. ; The owner of the "Eight Bears Weapon Shop" from Reflet. As the shop name implies, he is as huge as a bear but has a calm personality. His height is not less than 2 meters. A shougi partner to Dolan from "Silver Moon". ; An owner of the coffee shop "Parent" in Reflet. A friend of Micah from "Silver Moon". Was taught how to make ice cream by Touya. ; A receptionist of the Moon Reader Cafe. Has short brown hair. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A receptionist of the Moon Reader Cafe. Has long wavy brown hair. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A person in charge of cooking at the Moon Reader Cafe. Has black hair. Mia’s elder sister. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A person in charge of cooking at the Moon Reader Cafe. Has black hair. Nia’s younger sister. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A leader at the Moon Reader Cafe. An older sister one can rely upon. A waitress. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A fully energetic waitress of the Moon Reader Cafe. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; The youngest waitress of the Moon Reader Cafe. Will’s girlfriend?. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A young boy and an apprentice adventurer that was saved at the Rabbi Desert. There is a good vibe between him and Wendy. Vice-Commander of the Belfast Knight Order Neil is pleased by his demeanor. ; A granddaughter of the head of the Rauri tribe, a battle tribe consisting of nothing but women living in the Great Sea of Trees. Has huge breasts. Has received an assistance from Touya’s group during the "Pruning Ceremony" and became the chief of the people of the tree nation. ; The incarnation of the Tree God that is spreading its roots throughout the Great Sea of Trees. Being revered by the people living in that area. Possesses a special quality of nurturing and is protecting life. ; A Melleee fighter of the dragon clan. A user of . A possessor of magic eyes capable of breaking illusions. Having avenged her benefactor’s enemy in Yulong, she settles down in Brunhild. ; |Rengetsu}} A bald headed boujutsu user. Was born in Eashen. Capable of using , same as Sonia due to being her partner. Similar to Sonia, he settles down in Brunhild. ; Searching for Xiaofah the enemy of his father in Yulong. Borrowing the help of Sonia and Rengetsu, he somehow accomplished his long-cherished desire. After that, he settled down in Brunhild along with the flow. ; A 13-year old rookie adventurer (at the time of introduction) who has arrived at Brunhild to capture its dungeon. Was born in Pyton village in Regulus. A meek boy who’s proficient with the spear. ; A 13-year old rookie adventurer (at the time of introduction) who has arrived at Brunhild to capture its dungeon. Was born in Pyton village in Regulus. An unyielding girl who’s proficient with the sword. ; A 13-year old rookie adventurer (at the time of introduction) who has arrived at Brunhild to capture its dungeon. Was born in Pyton village in Regulus. A diligent boy who’s proficient with bows. ; A 13-year old rookie adventurer (at the time of introduction) who has arrived at Brunhild to capture its dungeon. Was born in Pyton village in Regulus. An airhead girl who’s proficient with magic having the attributes of fire and earth. ; The real name is Endymion. ”A person who crosses over” who has the ability to cross over to different worlds. Watches over the 「Sovereign」 of the Phrase who is crossing the worlds without conscious in state of apparent death. ; One of dominant class, who reigning at the top of Phrase. A female type. She watch over the「Sovereign」's path while keeping the distance from other dominant class. ; Dominant class. A female type. Wishes for the return of the「Sovereign」. She hates Ende. ; Dominant class. A male type. Has arrogant personality who likes fighting. Aims for the power of the 「Sovereign」 by fusing voluntarily with oneself, so he can become the “King” of Phrase. ; A man from the dragon clan who manipulated (though he pretended to) the dragons from Dragoness Island. Was quickly double-crossed and had half of his body eaten by a dragon. ; A slave merchant from the Sandora Kingdom. Had employed small time adventurers to kidnap people from dungeons and turn them into slaves. ; The former chief of . He blew himself and died along with the former king of Felzen. ; The son of Garland Goldie, the former chief of . Using Taboo Magic , he tried to obtain his own kingdom but was blocked by Touya and his group, receiving the hellish punishment that caused abnormality to his mind. ; Magic warrior of . In the world formed after would be used, he was promised the position of general but he was defeated by Touya and his group. ; An adventurer who fell to being a thief. By obtaining the sovereign’s seal, and borrowing the help of misinterpreted himself as heavenly lord, but he was later abandoned. He was killed at the end due to the enmity by Jesty and the gang. ; A first class master magic craftsman during the times of the ancient civilization. Held an enmity towards professor Regina Babylon. However, her abilities fall far behind Babylon’s. Navigation Category:Web Novel Category:Web Novel Chapter Category:Character Introduction